When life pulls us apart
by I just love yaoi
Summary: Gii and Takumi are adults now.. what will be the changes in their lives once they have to enter the world of work, and how will they manage those changes?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I find myself often imagining Takumi and Gii's life after Shidou during their lives as adults, especially one episode where I see Takumi being a well-known violinist who goes around the world to perform and Gii as the president of the Saki industries, both being successful. One day I suddenly wanted to put this thought into a fanfiction so there you go ^^  
I couldn't think of what the other characters could be doing as a job for I didn't find clues in the manga so I don't mention their working life.  
In this FF I stayed as close as possible to the manga and will add in future chapters some episodes which occurred in the manga but not in the movie.

Warnings: there aren't

Disclaimer: I only own Takumi-kun in my heart, and can only be forever thankful to the author Gotou Shinobu who owns them

Note: a pink camellia means "I miss you"  
_Written like this are thoughts or flashbacks_

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Rome, Italy.  
In the theatre you could still feel the amazing feeling which only music played with the heart of a sensitive person can bring. Most people still refused to leave and stayed transfixed on their spot still marvelling at the beauty which was played in front of them just a few minutes ago.

Finished one of his "all capital cities tour" the author of such beauty was now reaching his dressing room. It was a splendid room from which he had the wonderful view of ancient Rome at night. The only trace of modernity being some cars still passing by and those wonderful lights which emphasize the mystery and charm of those monuments. But that sight was soon lost to him for when he entered his dressing room he found it filled with flowers. Beautiful flowers of every colour lit by the dim light of the moon and those of the city as if being part of that gift. The violinist stood there gaping at the sight for a moment, before closing the door behind him and walking inside. He took a pink camellia while walking to the sofa, and hugged it to his chest the moment he seated on it. He closed his eyes inhaling its perfume, then, gently caressing its petals, whispered softly "Gii..".

After a while he took the phone and dialled a well-known number. It was still the afternoon in New York so it shouldn't have been a problem. A few rings and the oh so missed and so beautiful voice of his lover reached him.  
"Takumi!" just hearing his voice both calmed and excited him. "How did the concert go?"  
"It went brilliantly.. I wish you could have been there tho.." he trailed off with a sight, then he heard it from Gii as well before he answered  
"I know, me too.." and after a second pause added "I love you Takumi"  
Takumi had to fight back his tears "Me too.. I love you too Gii"  
Gii smiled in the phone and without talking both of them relished in the feeling of at least feeling a bit closer to the other. Then Takumi heard a voice coming from Gii's office phone "Saki-sama your appointment is here" and heard Gii sighing once more and louder than before.  
It was Takumi who reluctantly said good-bye first with the promise of hearing from the other soon.

He stayed there staring at the flowers, another sigh tore from him "_How long as it been, Gii.._"

:-:-:-:-:

"I_t won't change the way I feel about you" said Gii  
_"I_t's the same for me.. I know none of us should sacrifice and abandon their career"  
_"T_here'll surely come a time when we'll regret doing that"  
_"A_nd that could only bring us pain and endless arguments"  
A moment of silence followed their talk for they knew what was the inevitable conclusion.  
With a false brave look upon him, Takumi said "It'll be hurtful to be apart, but we'll make it" and added in a smaller voice "Right?"  
Gii smiled sadly "Yes" his conviction wasn't faltered by the broken tone of his warm voice._

:-:-:-:-:

An unnoticed tear escaped Takumi's eye, the joy of hearing his lover over the phone is lessening its healing power over the loneliness on the violinist, while the pain of being apart is slowing increasing day by day during every conversation they couldn't have and every look they couldn't share.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Thank you so much to who left a review/favorite/put on alert, it really made me happy! :)

This chapter is a look in the past  
_Bocchama_ is a title, means son of the rich/young master

* * *

When Takumi decided that he would study in Japan, Gii stayed too to attend university in the same city his lover was. They had their own house rented during the time of their school education, it was halfway between Gii's university and Takumi's art school, and they stayed there even after they both graduated from university. They never talked much about what their lives would be like after that, but one thing was certain for the couple, they would be together. Often Gii, even during their life at Shidou, would say that they would live together when adults, but having a proper conversation about how that could work was hard because it was clear to both of them that Gii was to take over the Saki industry and their future would relentlessly bring them apart. But Gii never once doubted that one day they'd be together.  
When university was over though, they had to face that future.

After their studies for the working world were completed both had to face new challenges and the time came when Gii had to take his position in the Saki's industry.

It was a clear afternoon, they were both home when Gii's phone rang, it was his father. Takumi didn't make much of the conversation for they were speaking in english, but could clearly see from Gii's body talk that it was nothing good.  
He stayed on the phone for a good while, Takumi was on the sofa with a book in his hands, not even trying to pretend he was reading it, his eyes were fixed on his lover the whole time that Gii stayed on the phone. While talking to his father, Gii, paced relentlessly back and forth, and Takumi could hear that he was using his business voice. When the conversation was over Gii looked like he wanted to smash the phone to the ground, but luckily didn't and took a seat next to Takumi on the sofa, rested his elbows on his thighs and lowered his head.  
"I have to go to New York tomorrow, my dad already booked the plane"  
Takumi wasn't expecting that and for a moment didn't know what to say.  
"How long do you have to stay?"  
Gii didn't answer immediately, after a while he raised his head and with a seemingly calm expression (but Takumi knew better and could not be deceived) said "I'll just work in the business, I won't be in charge of the projects so I won't be very busy but I can't say for how long yet..."  
Takumi could see that he was trying to keep things to himself but Takumi wouldn't let him.  
"Gii" he started with a serious voice "Share your troubles with me" then his face softened and held a gentle smile "We're accomplices aren't we"  
Gii stared at his lover almost wide-eyed "Takumi..."  
"I told you, share your weight with me" his voice was so gentle, Gii couldn't help but be moved by it, then leaned in closer to Takumi and they shared a long and gentle kiss.  
Gii took his lover in his arms "We'll have to be apart..." he took a moment before continuing but Takumi didn't interrupt him "My father has always asked a lot from me regarding work... I knew that the time would come when you'll learn about my family and I didn't want to say much because I knew already they'll be hard on you and won't accept our relationship. For my father the only thing that matters is that his eldest take over the Saki industry and... get married..." again another pause, it looked like Gii was just saying his thoughts out loud. His voice was lower when he continued "I always run whenever he wanted me, and did what he told me to regarding the business... don't get me wrong I love this job but I'm afraid that my family and this path will only be an obstacle for us"  
Takumi listened lying comfortably with his back on Gii's chest, hugging the arms his lover put around him, it passed a moment before he spoke "I'm afraid too Gii" then they faced each other "But this time is my turn to support you" with new-found determination Takumi stared deep in his lover's eyes, all his love shining through "When you helped me make my decision when I was uncertain about my future you said that I should follow my musical talent and that whatever my decision could be you would be there, always by my side." he stopped for a second and never averted his eyes "Gii... this is the job you love, is a part of you that you shouldn't discard because I'll be here with you no matter what"  
Both their eyes were glistening and Takumi had to hold back the tears.  
Gii reached for him again and hugged him close to his chest. He put his chin on his lover's head and they remained like that. Gii thought about it for a long time, afterward he was the one who broke the silence.  
"You're right, it's the job I love after all... I'll go"  
Takumi felt his chest tighten for a moment since it meant they had to stay apart for an unknown period of time, but he had to support his lover so didn't show it, while unknowingly to him Gii was feeling exactly the same.  
Takumi raised his head to look at Gii "Yes" he couldn't say anymore, instead they kissed. It was a passionate, possessive and yet romantic kiss that brought them to spend the night in each other's embrace.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day Takumi went with Gii to the airport. They were silent for the whole journey and during the ride they have only held hands. In the airport Takumi stayed with him until he could. Both were standing silently waiting. When it was time for Gii to take the flight he took his bag off the floor and flung it over his shoulder and only then he stared deep in Takumi's eyes and said "It won't change the way I feel about you"

:-:-:-:-:

It started as a temporary thing, but Gii had already figured out how his working career would evolve, and he wasn't mistaken. In New York he started working under his father but in about six months it became clear that he was a brilliant business-man and had all the qualities to be the president.  
One day he was called to his father's (the president's) office who without wasting any time went straight down to business. "You've always been an excellent worker, and you do your job better than most people here" he said then he handed his son some documents "Starting next week you are the new vice-president of this company. Congratulations son!" Gii started wide-eyed at his father. That was so sudden!  
So without noticing his situation changed again and he had a new circumstance to adapt to.

During those first six months they were able to see each other quite often, was it Gii flying back to Japan or Takumi going to New York. But after that period of time both their careers took wing and they weren't able to meet much anymore.  
As the new vice-president Gii fulfilled all his duties brilliantly, bringing even more success over the company. Of course by that time his stay had become permanent.  
In the meantime Takumi, completed his musical education after Shidou, started to play violin and after a few concerts, Inoue Sachi's manager took it upon himself to allow Takumi to make a living out of it. When he had his own manager, Takumi started to make concerts all over Japan as main violinist, and his popularity increased concert by concert. His talent was finally recognized.

After about 1 year they both became respected and successful in their respective positions.

Now Takumi is in the middle of a tour in most capital cities and Gii is as busy as ever being the vice-president.

During the years they've been a couple their relationship only deepened.  
Even with the success and power that such an important position brings, the adult Gii in some aspects didn't change, he still has his boyish air surrounding him but he's very serious and professional when it comes to work, he never holds a grudge, and his only happiness consists in the love his Takumi gives him. Is a wonder to Takumi that such a bocchama who lives in a gigantic mansion with loads of people serving him was still a down-to-earth kind of guy, but maybe it was also for that that he was such an incredible person and the best ever vice-president for the company.  
Takumi on the other hand changed considerably. Gii always gave him strength and showed him how not to give up, thanks to that Takumi is more self-confident now, but still as pure-hearted as before.

Both of them are now trying their best in their work and also to maintain their relationship. Wasn't this what being adults was about after all? Making difficult decisions, taking their responsibilities trying to do the right thing and keeping the balance with your private life. Well it was getting harder day by day. The more time passed the more their work life and their relationship seemed to lie in two different worlds.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the present here!  
At first I intended to have everyone calling they lover/best friend only by their first name but it sounded strange so I left it as they call them in the manga. ^^  
I couldn't find in the manga the name of Gii's sister, nor even if she's older or not, luckily in English you don't have to point that out so I'll only write _sister_ as I don't want to make up a name, also in the manga there's no other reference to her so her character here and her relationship with Gii is all made up.  
"Meditation de thais" is the first song Takumi played for Gii when he gave him the violin.

* * *

That night Takumi was in his hotel room, he just got out of the shower when the phone rang, it was his close friend Shingyouji.  
"Hiya! I'm sorry if it's late.."  
"It's not that late yet, it's 10 over here"  
"Haha I see. Listen will you send me a copy of the magazine with your interview in? I can't wait for it to reach Japan, it'd take too long!" Takumi could swear he's seeing his friend's pouting face. Then Shingyouji looked around the room before adding in a hushed voice "I know it's the same for Arata-san, but he won't admit it!" at that both started laughing.  
"Of course. They gave me some free copies, you're welcome to have them!"  
"Wow, thank you so much!" his face split with a wide smile, but he soon froze up when he heard a voice behind him "Were you saying something about me?"  
Then Shingyouji jerked his head towards the voice "Arata-san!"  
Arata stood right behind him with his arms crossed and an unreadable face.  
"Ops.. maybe it's best if you go" Takumi told his friend who he knew was in trouble now. Shingyouji was still frozen and cut the communication without a world, and that made Takumi chuckle.

That little lover's tiff though, made Takumi feel the loneliness even more.  
'_He should be working now.. I mustn't disturb him..'_ he sank on the bed with a sigh '_I miss you so much'_. Unknown to him, Gii was having similar thoughts, even when his work was hectic he could still feel the void of being apart from Takumi.

:-:-:-:-:

_**Questioner:** I believe you once said that at first you didn't want to play as a living, what happened after that that made you change your mind?  
__**Hayama Takumi:** That time it was all thanks to a certain person that I held the violin again and I only wanted to play for them, the one person who is the most important to me. I was happy at having them as my only audience; and is because of them that I entered a music university after graduation to improve my skills, that wasn't my intention at first but with that person's encouragement I understood that playing was as much part of my life as they were. After I started playing in a orchestra, my friend's manager proposed me to start a solo career. That was also the time when me and that person had to part for a while. So I accepted because apart from being what I really wanted without even realizing it, by playing I could feel myself much closer to that person, like they were next to me while I was playing my violin._

_**Questioner:** Is it still like that or playing is separating you now that you reached the level of a famous violinist who has concerts all over the world?  
__**Hayama Takumi:** No, the feeling's still the same. If it wasn't for that person I wouldn't be playing now._

_**Questioner:** About that violin, it is said that you only perform with that one.  
__**Hayama Takumi:** Yes, this violin is very precious to me, and not only because is a Stradivari. It holds precious memories and feelings, I never leave it to anyone and on tours I always have it with me._

_**Questioner:** Since the beginning of your musical career there was a melody which you avoided playing in public, why is that?  
__**Hayama Takumi:** Yes, it's Massenet's "Meditation de thais". That's only for the two of us._

Gii was sitting in his office, he went there before the usual time, it was still early so he had some time before he had to concentrate his energies on his work. He was still reading the interview with a dreamy smile upon his face when his sister barged through the door without nor being announced or knocking.  
"Good morning Giichi!"  
"Sister! Good morning, I believe you know how to knock right?"  
"Oh don't be like that, I missed you didn't I"  
"I'm sure your being here won't be of any good for me"  
"Come on don't be cold I only wanted to have a chat with my brother"  
"What about?"  
"Well yesterday I was having lunch with father and at some point we started singing your praises when dad wondered why you're not married yet"  
Gii spit the coffee he just took a sip of when she started talking (knowing he'd need that)  
"That shouldn't be your usual topic of conversation-"  
She went on, ignoring him "And so I started wondering to. So I came to you-"  
"To pry into my business like always.." finished Gii in her place rolling his eyes. But she wouldn't back off  
"You know, I heard that no matter how busy you are, if a certain person named Takumi calls, your secretary has the order to put him thought to you, and you put everything on still for him; everyone in the office knows that you often are on the phone with him, even if it's just for a few seconds."  
"So?"  
"So I want to know who he is! He's not a client or I would have known that-"  
"What, you want to _check_ me like you did in my Shidou days?"  
She laughed at that, but Gii was not very amused by her prying. "He's a dear friend. It's the same with Shouzou so how come you don't say anything about me and him-"  
"But we all know him, we've had meals together several times, on the other hand this Takumi-"  
"Leave it, it's not like I introduce to you every one of my friends"  
"True but still I know something's going on that you don't want to tell us"  
At that point Gii was saved by bell, or rather by the phone, when his secretary announced that his appointment was waiting for him; and so she had to leave, of which Gii was glad.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day Akaike called him. Gii's sister tried to gain information from him about Takumi.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing you wouldn't want me to say, and she was so insistent!"  
"I'm sorry about that"  
"Don't worry. Anyway you sound exhausted, are you ok?"  
"Work is hectic these days, and I wouldn't mind it if that didn't mean that I can't even talk to Takumi over the phone.. I miss him"  
"How many months since you last met?"  
"Six months, almost seven. And even if we are on the phone, we just have time to say hi.. I don't know when was the last time we had a proper conversation, I don't know how his days are like.." then he trailed off, after a moment's pause he said "Anyway enough about me, how's your married life?"  
Akaike couldn't help but laugh a little embarrassed. Akaike had married Namiko (or Nami as he calls her) a few years after graduation. They talked a bit more but soon they had to end the conversation.  
Gii felt emotionally drained, this was so much worse than the time in Shidou when he stupidly avoided Takumi before having him as his accomplice. Being without him hurts.

:-:-:-:-:

It was several days later that Gii's father entered his office at the end of a long day of work.  
"Good work today"  
"Same to you"  
Then he put on his desk a cream colored folder. "What is that?" asked Gii.  
"Pictures. Just a little help on finding a good bride, you can take your time looking over those"  
"What?!" he almost shouted.  
"It's time you settle down, in a few years' time you'll be the president-"  
"Dad we are in New York! What do you think you're doin-"  
"Look at them" it was said as an order, and as though that settled the question he exited the room.  
_'Shit'_ what could he do now?

* * *

Note: in the manga Namiko is Akaike's childhood friend and both Gii and Takumi when talking to him refer to her as his girlfriend which Akaike obviously denies but his face is not convincing at all ^^  
When I wrote "check" it had its meaning. In the manga Gii says to Namiko: "each time I go home, my sister always checks me thoroughly" referring to the fact that she worries that he'd turn into men by attending an all-boys school.. poor girl doesn't have a clue :)  
The friend's manager is Inoue Sachi's manager

Note2: THANK YOU again for your comments, I can't tell how happy they make me :D For me is the greatest happiness to be able to convey their feelings, if someone can feel it and get an emotion from it for me it's the best praise ever.  
And Thank you to 'Guest' who left a comment on 8/31/13, I almost cried when I read your review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: I'm really happy that there's someone who's liking this because I sure loved writing it :D  
I can't thank enough everybody who left a comment! I love reading them! each comment never fails to put a big smile on my face and make me extremely happy even if I'm down! :D THANK YOU!

* * *

The alarm clock went off very early that morning, like every other morning. Gii reached out to it with a groan and a bit of difficulty for the duvet was all tangled around him. He shut that beeping sound and immediately after reached out his arm to the other side of the bed, only after realising that today was no different from the others. Every morning he uselessly tries to take his sleeping lover in his arms, he knows that he should stop doing that but he just can't help but dream that his Takumi is right by his side, especially since lately he tends to hug his pillow as a replacement, but in reality the other side of the bed only feels painfully empty and cold.  
So now he just woke up and he's already feeling crushed, he should _really_ stop doing that..  
His first thought was wondering what Takumi could be doing in that very moment, 'I_s he trying his best with his violin like always? Is he still embarrassed by the compliments he receives? He really is talented, and he's always too hard on himself... Has he eaten? Or is it still the night time where he's now, maybe he's still sleeping? Maybe right now he's thinking about me? I hope he's doing fine by himself.. I'll try to call him later' _just thinking that this situation was paining his lover made his burden harder to bear.  
He went to his guard robe, rummaged through his clothes and choose a suit '_This should be fine..' _then he took it out _'he'd look good in this colour..'  
_While getting ready for work his mind wandered off to the conversation with his father. He didn't bother to bring those photos with him last night '_Man that was too much, what year does he think we're in now.. I must do something about this'._

The air was chilly but Gii was just fine, while walking he raised his head to the sky, it was cloudy and all around him was grey, he stopped and closed his eyes feeling the gentle wind hitting his face '_I wonder if he's cold.. he's always been sensible to cold.. If only I could be there to warm hip up..'  
_He stopped in a bar on his way to work, it was crowded enough but he really didn't mind. While having his breakfast he thought about ways to stop his father's attempts to decide his own love life. Gii really didn't have any problem telling the whole world he loves Takumi and he did try to tell his father but it looks like he doesn't hear his son's words at all, if only his father gave him the time to talk and listened!

He walked to the company, although it looked odd to anyone that a vice-president refused the company car and to be accompanied to work by his driver, to Gii that just looked like a waste of money. He smiled gently to himself when this thought reminded him of his lover.

_:-:-:  
"Hey Gii, how does it feel to be the eldest son of a millionaire?"  
"Idiot, me is me."  
"But Gii your image is totally out of order, the son of a noble is drinking paper-cup coffee and complaining when it should be something to be proud of.. it's weird"  
:-:-:_

_'Everything's so different now Takumi.. that day when you asked me about my family I was already scared of this day. "When the day comes you'll know even if you don't want to" that's what I said to you that time.. we've been so supportive of each other, but now we don't even know when we'll be able to meet again.. I don't want us to keep walking two different paths, I can't bear to be away from you'._

"Good morning Saki-sama" his secretary was the first person to greet him. Gii turned into professional mode at once.  
"Good morning, today's appointments?" and like that his frenetic day of work began.

:-:-:-:-:

It was late at night, Gii was one of the last employee to leave the office every night, shutting off his computer, he gathered his things and with a sigh left the company. His first thought was to get in a restaurant. He spent half of his meals with his colleagues or with clients but in moments like these he always choose public places, he stopped eating at home a long time ago for it only amplified the feel of loss of his lover. He sat at his table half eating half day-dreaming about Takumi, million questions going around his mind '_I really am losing sight of you..' _he though feeling his chest ache at the realization.

Stepping inside his house he tried not to notice how lonesome it felt, so much that made his heart twinge and had him pining to have his lover close, to talk with him, to hold him, to _feel_ his love for him, to see again that radiant smile that brightened up his whole being _'oh love how I wish you were here now, only you can set me free from this aching pain'_. He walked straight to his bedroom then he put his brief case on the bed and headed for the shower.  
Later on he went to sleep wishing Takumi was lying in his arms. Getting exhausted from work was the only way he could, even if only for a little bit, bear that yearning he felt in his heart that hits him especially during this time at night.  
He fell asleep with one thought in his mind 'W_e'll have our life together, love. I'll make it happen'._

* * *

Note: for both characters I'm imaging the Gii and Takumi in the manga, but if you want to imagine Gii in this fan fiction, take a look at smoking hot Dai-chan on "Bokutachi no kougen hoteru" in his suit, imagine him with a lighter hair colour like the one on "Ano hareta aozora" and there you have it, or in "fushigi na machi no oujisama" or just imagine handsome Dai-chan you can't be wrong ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Everytime I read this chapter I change something so I decided to just publish it or it'll go on like this forever LOL

* * *

In the morning of the day of another concert Takumi found himself unable to concentrate on anything, his mind just wouldn't stop thinking about his lover, and his heart just wouldn't stop aching from missing him. He felt so down lately that not even his violin could help him much. _'I need you Gii.. everything seems so void if you're not here..'_

He tried to reach him on the phone but they could only have a brief conversation, but at least he was able to get Gii's needed support. _"Don't be down, you'll see, when you'll hold your violin every bad feeling will dissipate" _though he said that, from his tone it sounded like he didn't find a cure for those bad feelings either. Takumi knows he always hides his worries, he always keeps things to himself and tries to work things out on his own, so now hearing his true feelings through the way his voice sounded, when he's surely trying to keep them in check worried Takumi, but at the same time he felt less alone than before since they were sharing the same feelings.

:-:-:-:-:

The night of his performance, Takumi faced a packed theatre. He was the only one on the stage, behind him was the piano, and the applauses that started as he came out seemed like they didn't want to end, but Takumi didn't notice any of it, as soon as he reached the stage once again his mind was only filled with his lover. An utter silence could be heard then. He started to play.

_'It's true Gii, playing frees my mind, but it doesn't make me miss you any less. I want to see you every day, I want to be next to you and be in your arms every day. Being without you physically hurts, and it's all thanks to your love that now I'm strong enough to bear it. If I hadn't met you... I once only wanted someone to understand me but the deep scars in my heart didn't let me hope that it could happen; you see that barricade I made then around my heart, I was actually waiting for someone to break it and get me out of it, I was waiting for someone to hold me in their arms. Gii, you captured my heart since the first encounter, since your first words to me, you were the only one who understood me "Takumi is just bad at expressing himself" you said that time and just like that you taught me to hope again, without knowing my past you changed my life. Yet I was so scared when you, that someone I was waiting for, finally came along. At first your kindness scared me, it made me so afraid.. I feared losing you and I feared that I wouldn't receive your kindness a next time and the pain that such a shattered expectation brings; but you always offered it to me no matter what, you always treated me like a precious treasure, you held me in your arms and showed me how not to give up, your love for me and my love for you brought me to discover my real self, and set me free of that barricade I built, the fake persona that other people thought as the real me. It was because of you that I could love again.__  
__Now all of that is just a faraway memory, no one would guess what kind of person I was if they saw me now, but Gii, I still need you now the same way I did back then._  
_It's been too long since I last saw you, that time, when we made that decision, none of us could have imagined it'd be like this now. Talking on the phone is not enough, even if we had all the time we wanted, by phone is just impossible to convey what we wish to. Our dreams, our hopes, even our love, we're forced to keep that all to ourselves and that only makes me more scared about our future. What will become of us, Gii.. will we be able to build a life for us together or is it impossible by now.. oh how I wish I could know what you're thinking.._  
_Every day is never ending pain, we've been apart for so long that I don't know what your hopes are anymore, we're becoming strangers to one another, can we survive this Gii?'_

He was jerked off his thoughts by a huge roar. He looked ahead of him only to stare in amazement. All his audience was standing, and still touched they broke into applause.  
Takumi hadn't been aware of what was actually going on minutes ago, not even that at first he caused a bit of agitation, his manager especially was freaking out when he started playing completely ignoring the schedule of the concert. In any case he played the melodies they rehearsed a lot before, so the pianist who at first didn't know what to do and kept silent, soon recovered and arranged an accompanying for the genius violinist who seemed to be in a trance. He was so immersed in his own world that he forgot he had an audience, but still, all the commotion behind the scenes when he started playing was short-lived for the music was heavenly, and every one in that theatre that could hear it held their breath, and their heart was captured as in a spell. It was a real success.  
Takumi still stood there unable to get his head around what actually happened when he was told to go behind the scenes, it was just for a moment for it was clear that those applauses weren't stopping anytime soon and he reached the stage again and bowed to his audience.

:-:-:-:-:

Once the concert was over he was surrounded by a huge amount of people, both congratulating him and making him questions. As part of the job he calmly answered to everyone, signed autographs and generally cured his public image like his manager told him to.

Then exhausted he could finally reach his room. "Hayama-san!" one of the staff was walking towards him "This time is a full blossomed red bouquet" said he holding in his arms beautiful flowers.  
"Thank you" Takumi reached out to take it and entered his room. Every one of the staff knew how the violinist received flowers at every concert from the same person and every time they were different so that it always made them wonder about what could be sent next; sometimes Takumi will pass the night after the concert with them and of course this topic would come up and he couldn't help but blush embarrassed while thinking about his lover, of course he couldn't say anything though.

Once inside he could finally relax, no more pretending to feel perfectly fine, though his face was lit up with a smile and that wasn't fake. The card read _"I love you"_ and he was still holding the flowers when he took the phone.  
"Hello" after it rang a lot, a male voice he didn't recognise answered in place of his lover, usually his calls went straight to his office so he was taken aback and for a moment didn't say anything.  
"Hello?" repeated the voice  
"I'd like to speak to Saki Giichi-san please"  
"I'm sorry but he can't take the call"  
"Could you tell him it's Takumi, please?"  
Takumi heard an intake of breath and could swear his tone became much colder "He said not to pass him _any _calls" it was irritating how he said "any" but Takumi didn't want to cause trouble to Gii so ended the call.  
_'Who was that? I don't think it was Gii's secretary..'_

* * *

Notes: excuse the little synchro I did here LOL (who saw the prince of tennis –especially Mao's performance in tenimyu- knows what I'm on about)

Note2: it was by reading the manga that I could write Takumi's thoughts, so all credits to its author ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: in the manga Takumi gives a cashmere scarf to Gii as a Christmas present  
In every chapter are included references to the manga

* * *

The days passed really fast, yet in a way they were never ending, the pain of being apart was beyond what could be endured now, for the both of them.

The vice-president, followed by his secretary, climbed out of the expensive black car on the early morning of a grey day just in front of the place where his clients were waiting for him.  
His secretary tightened his coat around himself "Isn't it really cold today?"  
Gii just shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, I'm not cold"  
"I can see that, you're not even wearing your coat!" then stared at him for a bit before adding "Though it's odd that someone so immune to cold always wear that scarf"  
Gii instinctively raised an arm to touch the mustard yellow cashmere scarf. It felt so warm... he definitively was never going to let go of it, and it wasn't for the cold. But he couldn't duel on that thought for he had to do his job and he couldn't afford to not pay his full attention.

:-:-:-:-:

When another day of work came finally to an end, he went straight to his place, he couldn't wait anymore, he _had to_ read his mail.  
It started yesterday, he keeps in contact with his friends in Japan through mail and one particular mail from Shingyouji rendered him speechless and for a while he couldn't do anything but stare wide-eyed at the screen.  
_"Didn't you know?"_ it read _"Takumi cut all ties with his parents"  
_No, he didn't hear a thing.. Then was when Gii realized they were really becoming strangers, being apart was one thing but not even being able to have a proper conversation was pulling them apart way more than the distance between the two countries. Gii knew he couldn't just ask his lover at this point and so out of the blue especially since having such a conversation over the phone was just not right. He then replied asking Shingyouji more about what happened, and tonight he couldn't hurry home fast enough to read the message.

He hastily opened the door end pushed it to close it not bothering to make sure it did close, only the loud crush it made when he already reached the living room let him know it did. First thing he turned his computer on and only then he turned on the lights and put down his bag.  
He sat down and opened his mail.

_"He didn't say the details but it all began when he started his own concerts. His new-found popularity may have been attractive to them and started to get closer to him but Takumi felt they weren't sincere and gave up his efforts to make up with them"_

_'So that's what happened.. they had to hit a new low…'_ a big sigh escaped his lips while he leant his head against the back of his seat "Takumi.."

:-:-:-:-:

The next day while Gii was looking over some documents, his father went to his office.  
"So have you been thinking about what I told you?" being in a hurry as he always was, he went straight to the point.  
Gii held a serious expression and had an unwavering air around him while his only thought was _'I don't care how busy you are,_ _I'll make you listen _now _even if you don't want to'  
_"You came at the right moment. I've got to talk to you, and listen carefully as I won't brook any opposition to my decision"  
Gii stood up from his seat on his desk while his father came closer. His eyes held his father's with resolution. His father was starting to say something but Gii didn't even give him the time to breath in, that man was too used to his position to let others take the lead or speak, it was always him who had to give orders and do the talking so listening was never his good point, but this time it was going to be different.  
"I don't need a powerful wife to improve my position, I'm capable enough in my job to even surpass yourself one day with only my own ability. Moreover I do not intent to get married to _any_ woman now and in the future, so you can stop your attempts at setting me up with your colleagues' daughters and with sending me photos of brides you'd choose for me. I'd be glad if you could drop the subject for good and came to understand that mine is a final decision and I won't change it"

Gii's speech and demeanour were calm and controlled, his tone firm, just like a skillful business man, as expected from a vice-president!  
His father listened attentively to his son and once again was amazed at the man his boy had become. What he said was true, his father thought, he can get anywhere without any help, still he won't fully accept that his only son won't ever get married.  
"You misinterpreted my intentions, I know perfectly well that you are a highly capable man" he drew in a deep breath before adding "Very well I accept your decision son, but I won't resign to the thought that you'll never get married, you can never know what may happen, anyway, I'll do as you ask me" and just like he came he rushed out the room to take care of his duties.

Gii couldn't be more satisfied of the outcome.

* * *

Note: thank you to 'awesome guest' for your comments :)


	7. Chapter 7

It was while Takumi was practicing with his violin that Gii and Akaike were on the phone, and Gii told him about the talk with his father.  
"So he accepted it! You really have a miracle voice then!" they both laughed "And Takumi, what did he say about that?"  
"I didn't tell him.. it's not really something we can discuss over the phone, he'd be worried and I need to have him face to face to have a proper talk."  
Akaike felt bad for his two friends "We talked a bit yesterday"  
"Really! I couldn't get a hold of him yesterday"  
"Yeah I know, he's in the same state as you're in. Gii you're clearly not happy there, why don't you come back"  
"I can't leave everything here"  
"Gii you've got to do what makes you happy! I know you love your job, but you can do it even here right?"  
"You know I can't or I wouldn't be here now, and I do have my responsibilities. So what, are you saying that I can only have one thing? My career or the love of my life?"  
"I don't know Gii, but if it goes on like this you'll lose Takumi"  
The mere though made his chest tighten.

:-:-:-:-:

The next day the two lovers could finally talk over the phone, Takumi was free for a while from his practicing and Gii could take a break, it was one of the rare occasions where they had a moment for themselves at the same time.  
Takumi told him about that guy who answered last time he called, it's not like he couldn't stop wondering who was he since that call, but now that he could finally hear his lover's voice, that conversation made its way full force in his mind, so it was the first thing that Takumi asked him.  
Gii had to think about it for only a few moments "I think I know what happened, I was in a meeting in my office with some clients, we were working on the current project, at some point I got called out, it must have been in that moment you called and one of them must have answered"  
"He likes you, I'm sure of that" the only reason Takumi is still going on about it was because right now he felt jealous of everyone who could be physically close to him, unlike himself.  
Gii couldn't help but let out a little laugh "What! How can that be Takumi"  
"Gii, you're even more gorgeous now than when we first met, if that's even possible" that made Gii chuckle, his lover has always been the jealous type.  
He said in his deep, serious and gorgeous voice "Takumi, I have no one in my mind but you"  
They remained in silence for a bit, Gii just knew his lover was blushing "So today's the last concert uh?"  
Takumi was glad of the distraction "Yes! I'm sad and happy at the same time.." he trailed off then added "Ne Gii, do you remember the first concert of this tour?" that brought a smile upon their faces.

:-:-:-:-:

That time Takumi agreed to this tour under two conditions, one was the same he made at the beginning of his career, namely he would have a certain day free at all costs and the other was that the first concert would be held in New York. That gave his manager a hard time but his wish was fulfilled, after all he had to go there at some point anyway.  
As soon as he stepped out the airport, Gii was there waiting for him. After so long he could finally see his lover and his love shining through his eyes, (and without the obstacle of those plastic glasses since he stopped wearing them years ago). From then until the time of the concert Takumi has been very busy and he didn't have a moment to himself. The concert was that very night and his manager wanted everything to be perfect, like everyone else of course, so he led Takumi to previous arranged appointments and then to let him practice. After that it was time to get ready the clothes so all in all Takumi didn't even have the time to take a five minutes break. Gii in the meantime just followed him, just happy with being close to him.  
Just before the concert, Takumi was in his dressing room trying to get his breathing under control, to say he was nervous was an understatement, but Gii was right next to him.  
Takumi was sitting in front of the illuminated mirror when, as soon as they were left alone, Gii got closer to him and hugged him from behind, he kissed his temple trying not to mess up his hairstyle, and Takumi relaxed. The warm radiating from his hands and body, was like a magic spell that melted his heart. His presence managed to calm his nerves and he could get on stage with just a little trembling. As soon as he was in position though he completely calmed down, he closed his eyes and keeping only Gii in mind he started playing. It went perfectly.

That same night they managed to reach the hotel together without being noticed. After both had to hold back the whole day, of course at the point they couldn't waste any more time with the effort of trying to not act too affectionate. Away from indiscreet eyes they could express their love for each other in kisses and caresses, and made love.

:-:-:-:-:

They laid in bed cuddling, Takumi's head was nestled against Gii's chest, he nuzzled his lover's skin relishing in his closeness, after a moment of silence he whispered with some regret in his voice "I'm sorry I couldn't pay you much attention today"  
At that Gii smiled a soft smile at his sweetheart and replied sincerely "Don't say it, all that matters is that now you are, and that you're in my arms like this" Gii tightened his hold on his lover a bit and kissed his temple "I was happy for being able to be close to you today"  
Takumi blushed "Gii.." he turned his head a little towards Gii and they exchanged a sweet kiss on the lips.

On the next day Shimaoka-san (Gii's father's secretary who is a friend for them) told Takumi how Gii worked hard to be able to come and spend that day with him. And there was Takumi thinking they could only spend together some time after the end of the concert, instead Gii was there since the very minute he stepped out the airport.


	8. Chapter 8

That was it, the anticipated and at the same time feared day arrived, the day of the last concert of the tour. Takumi still didn't know what will happen after that and it made him all the more nervous.

All the people involved in this tour gathered for the last time before everything commenced.  
"Let's work hard today as well"  
"We'll do our best!"  
Takumi felt blessed to have such a cast. And silently encouraged himself even more '_I'll do my best, for myself the cast and the audience, and I will do my best for the both of us, Gii'._

Takumi entered the stage already feeling a few tears trying to make their way out. For the last date, the stage was all decorated with Japanese flower compositions and white and red ribbons, in honour of the violinist's country. The audience was enthusiastic and everybody listened enchanted to those notes of pure bliss.

Time later the violinist guided the bow on the strings to the last notes until they faded out and all quieted down. Followed a few moments of silence during which everyone was still immersed in that blissful world the violinist accompanied them to, then they broke into a round of applause about the same time loads of silver and gold shiny strips showered the violinist and a huge streamer was unrolled behind him, it read: _"Congratulations on your tour"  
_this time Takumi could not help but let his tears of joy fall.

However the celebrations didn't last long since Takumi returned to japan that very day.

:-:-:-:-:

A few days later it was cool and sunny in Japan and Takumi took the chance of his rare day off to take a nice walk under the last falling leaves of the sakura. He then met Akaike by chance and both decided to have a drink together.  
They sat at the outdoor seat of a café and Takumi told him about his tour, after a while the conversation drifted on Gii.  
Takumi told his worries about his and Gii's relationship "..and lately he's even busier! I couldn't even reach him on the phone"  
"He had some issues.." Akaike tried not to reveal much about last month's issue between Gii and his father "You know he doesn't say much but his emotions are real"  
Takumi smiled, that reminded him of the days in Shidou "Didn't you say that to me once before?"  
"It may be.. Did I also tell you already that he treasures you? You know Hayama, that guy's wish never changed, even now it's still the same"  
Of course Takumi still remembers when Akaike told him about the dream Gii had:

_A dream during his first year at Shidou when his love was still unrequited, in the dream when Gii's and Takumi's eyes met, Takumi smiled. Just the memory of that smile in his dream filled Gii's chest with the feeling of happiness. When he saw that gentle smile he wanted to say _"I love you"_ but he held back for fear that those words would cause that smile to disappear _"I won't say it, so please keep smiling in front of me".

Gii's only wish has always been to see the smiling face of the person he loves the most, Takumi's.

:-:-:-:-:

In his spacious and bright office in New York, Gii sat working overtime, everyone could tell he got something going on, lately he goes to the office earlier than usual and leaves later, he spends every free moment he gets to work on, as it would seem, a secret project.  
No one knows about it yet.


	9. Chapter 9

After the big success of Takumi's world tour he was asked to perform a list of concerts in Japan during May and early June. At first he was asked to have the period of those concerts extended until the middle of June but his manager didn't forget the condition made by Takumi at the start of his musical career: to have a certain day free at all costs. So he managed to decrease the duration of this tour by changing some dates.

May passed more or less like the previous months.

:-:-:-:-:

_-June-_  
The night after his practice Takumi tried to call his lover, it's been a few days since he last heard of his man and it was strange enough that more than once, when his call did go through, he couldn't speak to him at all. That was too much, he didn't care anymore if it was too early to call. He dialled the number.  
After the third ring he heard someone taking the call "Gii?"  
"Yes Takumi, I'm sorry we couldn't speak lately"  
"What's going on Gii? Something's wrong isn't it?"  
"Don't worry Takumi.."  
"How can I not Gii! Do you know—" he stopped abruptly when he heard a beep on the phone  
"I'm sorry Takumi I really have to go now" there was a moment of silence since Takumi didn't respond "I'm sorry" Gii added  
"I know.."  
"Takumi, I love you. Don't forget alright"

Putting the phone down Takumi sighed "I know…" '_But this irritation can only disappear when I'm in your arms Gii'_

:-:-:-:-:

It was one week before June 15th that Takumi made his last concert of the latest tour in Japan, it was on the same night that his manager gave him some news.  
He already took care of Takumi's public relations, and made appointments for the time ahead, while he was working on that he received some new offers for his violinist.  
"Both will take place in about the same time so you have to choose" his manager explained to him "A world tour or a list of concerts in the most important stages in Japan. Note that this world tour won't be only in the most important capitals like the last one you did, and it will be much more demanding and consequently will bring even more success to you, if it goes well you'll become a world-wide known and esteemed violinist. You'll have more and more interesting requests, you won't stay only in Japan, the world will be your stage. Even if both projects are very valid opportunities the world-tour it's a big chance since you won't gain as much fame by playing in Japan only"  
He could see that Takumi needed time to make a decision "Take your time to think it over, you have a few days to decide"  
To Takumi it seemed amazing and scary at the same time, wouldn't that decision be of a big importance for his love life as well?

:-:-:-:-:

It was about the same time that Gii entered his father's office with a satisfied and worn out expression. He carried an envelope, it held the results of his solitary work. He reached his father's desk and handed it to him.  
"It's something I want you to look at"

It was a plan to increase the business.


	10. Chapter 10

June 11. It was another gloomy day, both because of the weather and because of Takumi's feelings. Long gone are the times when the sound of the raindrops distressed him; years ago, before Gii made it all better, he couldn't sleep during the raining nights of June, since the sound of the rain continuously falling reminded him without mercy of painful days. All of that is a faraway memory but right now his insomnia returned and not for the same reason that caused it that time. He missed Gii just too much and he needed him now more than ever to chase away the pain of those long gone days the way he always did, a pain that was still lingering because of the situation with his parents, and he needed him to fulfil their eternal promise of love like they did until now. After all those years he feels like going alone would only be painful. And it made him afraid. Was the break of their promise the break of their relationship..? Would their bond dissolve if it wouldn't be kept? But would it be because it was forgotten that it wouldn't be kept? _'Gii you still remember don't you? You didn't forget right? It doesn't matter if we can't talk to each other, it doesn't matter if we can't see the other, even when doubts pervade my mind, deep inside I know our love didn't falter, that distance won't destroy it, I know that we are in each other's thoughts, deep in me I know I still hold your heart, you gave it to me to treasure and protect the same way you always did with mine. But Gii it hurts. Am I really loosing you? My heart tells me that I must not lose faith but at the same time it's bleeding.. I need you...'_

He tried to call Gii but he was answered by his secretary instead.  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Saki-sama won't be able to take your call" and that was after a whole week of barely being able to say hi to his lover.

The same thing happened the next day but this time he could talk with Gii's dad's secretary at least.  
"Shimaoka-san can you tell me why it's impossible to talk with Gii?"  
"Sorry but he's really busy. From now on he has to work on the new project and can't leave it until it's done, it's said to be of the greatest importance"  
"I understand"  
It was the middle of the day but it was dark outside, it was chilly and it wouldn't stop raining, Takumi felt miserable, irritated and so lonely. He'd go out of his mind if it continued like that, the only thing he could do was to take comfort from his violin. He could practice undisturbed in a place provided by his manager so he went there. He played and let his music help him, his violin was the best friend that helped him get through this harsh time, the lonely wait before June 15th. While playing time passed in a blur for Takumi. He spent June 12 and 13 playing. He didn't bother to take his phone with him and he made sure that no one would disturb him while playing, unfortunately it was on June 13 that Gii tried to call him, Gii had some stress-free time after weeks, but still he could not relax yet for he had a very serious appointment to go to and he had to call Takumi before he left. But no matter how much he tried he couldn't reach him, so he had no choice left but to let it go for now. He frenetically reached his house to take what he needed and left in a hurry.

It was June 14, Takumi was in his room lying on the bed and facing the ceiling or anywhere that was not the window, the weather didn't brighten up at all and he was already suffocating with the feeling of loss he didn't really need the gloom of that rainy day to make it worst.  
_'While you're not here I get scared of losing you forever'__  
_He called Gii again but his phone was still out of reach, _'I guess he won't come..'_ his chest tightened and a solitary pained tear accompanied that thought.

_'I'll keep waiting for you always, even if we'll have to part, however long it may be, I'll always wait for you; I'll be strong I know I can do it, I won't let go to waste the strength your love gives me. I'll go alone until the time you'll come back to me and we'll fulfil our promise again'_

:-:-:-:-:

It came June 15, his onii-san's death anniversary. Takumi woke up with a heavy heart but without duelling on sad thoughts he started to get ready. The weather cleared up a little bit, just that much that won't make you sadder.

It was around 12 o'clock when Takumi reached the station for Tachikawa hospital. He was a bit discouraged but the weather cleared up at that point and it was nice and sunny. When he walked out the station he could see someone who was standing a few metres ahead of him. Takumi's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't even realize why; his body was telling him something which he was too afraid to perceive for fear that it wasn't true after all. He stopped and stared at that person, he blinked his eyes in stupor a few times, he thought he was hallucinating but he wasn't mistaken, it was Gii!

"Yo!" Gii greeted him like he wanted to do since the last time they met and a huge and gorgeous smile lit up his face. Takumi was unable to utter a single world, but his mind was shouting, _'Gii! Gii, it's really Gii!' _His heart bursting, he broke into a run towards him, as soon as he was close Gii let his bag fall to the ground as did Takumi and opened his arms wide ready and more than glad to finally hold his lover close. Takumi flung his arms round his lover's neck and they were locked in a fierce embrace, it hurt how tightly they enclosed their arms around each other but they couldn't care less, instead they welcomed that pain for it made it all the more real. They were there together, they could touch and feel the warmth of their lover, smell their familiar and reassuring scent, no words could describe such sweet pleasure of being finally reunited with your destined lover, your soul mate.  
They then moved at the same time, their bodies still remaining locked they kissed with all the passion they had. All the emotions they had to set aside while they were apart were unleashed and overflowed without restrain in their desperate kiss. Their sense of holding back completely forgotten, it wasn't like they didn't care who could see them, that kind of concern just never even entered their minds for it was completely filled only with the feel of their lover.  
Although they never wished to stop they had to part to at least get some oxygen back, and yet they parted a bit their mouths just enough for that purpose. Safe in their intense embrace, breathing hard with their mouths millimetres apart, their noses and foreheads lovely touching, they never wished to move. Gii opened his eyes and saw that his lover was crying, so he raised his hand to Takumi's cheek to wipe away his tears "Please don't cry my love" his voice was hoarse with emotion, it sounded like he was the one crying.  
"Gii" but Takumi couldn't stop, what he was feeling was really too much and was impossible for him to stop if he wanted to. He sank further in the warmth that is his lover's body was while Gii moved his hand to the back of his sweetheart's head and they were again locked in a strong embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked hand in hand, not a millimetre space between them, feeling more content since too long. They commented on how they weren't able to reach the other on the phone, it came out that Gii left for Japan on the 13th and the reason why Takumi's call didn't go through was because he turned off his phone on the plane. He came directly to this place and arrived with the train before the one Takumi took.

They silently reached his onii-san's grave and Takumi left in front of it the flowers he had brought with him before they both knelt in front of it to pray and once again to fulfil their eternal promise of love.  
_"Onii-san I hope you're not pained by the situation between me and our parents, but please don't worry about me because I'm happy, and that's because Gii is with me"  
__"I promise to always be by his side and make him happy so please leave him in my care"_

After some more minutes they started to make their way back. They remained as close as possible all the time, not bearing to be separated anymore, not even for a few inches.  
Then they went back with the silent agreement to leave everything they need to tell until later. Everything they had to say could wait until a much greater need would be satisfied.

They took the train to Takumi's new rented place, during the ride they sat closely; they were lovely holding hands behind the jackets on their lap, while Takumi laid his head on his one and only's welcoming shoulder. It was a silent and comforting ride.  
It was the first time Gii came in his house but he didn't take a look around for at this point Gii himself was amazed at his own endurance and as soon as the door was closed behind them Takumi was pushed with his back on it and Gii kissed him passionately while holding him close. The feeling was mesmerizing, it was really too long since they were last like this, they could finally taste the sweetness that was their lover's mouth again and every bad feeling, pain and loneliness they felt during the last 10 months was completely forgotten, now the only thing that was in their minds was the so long missed feelings they are rediscovering in those kisses.  
They hastily and with no little difficulty made it to the bedroom. Gii took his lover in his arms only lifting him enough to place him gently on the bed without parting their bodies for even a second, and could finally make love to his Takumi again.

:-:-:-:-:

Later on they sat in bed completely spent and happy, Takumi was nestled with his back on Gii's chest and his head leaning on his lover's shoulder, while Gii's arms were tightly wrapped around his lover, who in turn held them even closer to himself with his own. With a continuous and loving smile on their lips, both sighed contently and kissed what of each other they could reach every now and then, and for the whole time they kept caressing the other. It was pure bliss.

After a while it was Gii who started talking first. "Takumi" he said nuzzling his sweetheart's hair and resting his head on Takumi's. His voice was so soft, it held all the gentleness that was surrounding them.  
"Uhmm?" Takumi with his eyes still closed hummed reluctant to break the silence just yet.  
"There's something I meant to ask you.." he trailed off  
Takumi raised his head a bit to look in his eyes "What is it Gii?"  
"Well.. it's about your parents.." Gii felt Takumi tens up a bit for just a moment "Do you want to talk about it?"  
Takumi lowered his head and was silent for a moment before he smiled a sad smile "There isn't much to say really, there weren't many feelings involved.." although he said that, Gii could see he was pained by that situation. He then tightened his hold and kissed his temple, that just increased the sense of love Takumi was feeling, and his heart filled with joy.  
He started talking again "Since a long time ago there's always been a part of me thinking that I shouldn't forgive them and another part that it's time that I did already; aside from what I should do, I don't know how I feel or what I want to do; that time they really disappointed me so I stopped trying to get an answer from myself"  
"I'm so sorry love"  
Takumi smiled "That's fine because you're here; and anyway, I don't feel their loss since the relationship between us now is pretty much the same as it always has been"  
Gii held him closer and gave him a gentle kiss "I love you Takumi"  
Takumi's heart skipped several beats, every time his lover told him so over the phone this last few months he wanted nothing more than to hear him say it in person, and now he's here, right before his eyes and in his embrace. He could feel his body heat, that warmth that have always calmed him, protected him, made him feel at ease, the warmth that made him able to let go of the hurt and pain he had to endure. It's always been in his arms the only place that made him feel safe since the beginning of their story.  
"I love you too, Gii" He said it with a voice broken by a rush of emotion but the words were perfectly clear "So much" another tear escaped his eyes  
"Takumi! Stop crying.." he couldn't help the teasing tone to enter his voice  
"Mou Gii! You know I'm weak at tears!"  
Suddenly turning serious Gii said in his deep voice "I don't want to make you cry"  
But that only made him cry more and Gii had to give up "Well, as long as they are tears of joy.." and cradled his head close to his chest.

:-:-:-:-:

They remained like that for a long time. Then Gii said "Takumi.. how about dinner? We could take a shower and then eat something"  
"It's fine but, you go first to take that shower, if we went together we could even starve in there!"  
And before going Gii disentangled himself from his lover and put a blanket over Takumi's shoulders so he wouldn't get cold.

After a while during Takumi's shower, Gii was in the kitchen cooking something for his lover and himself, it felt like the old days when they were living together during university, it felt good to feel that sensation again especially since their situation changed completely compared to that time.

When Takumi came out the shower he dressed in a hurry not wanting to spend another minute without him, when he reached the kitchen he could see that Gii made them wakame misu soup, and that brought a big smile on his face.  
He could clearly remember the time when they were at Shidou that Gii told him that when they'd live together he'd make Takumi wakame miso soup, and he really did while they were living together.  
"Takumi.." Gii as soon as he saw him reached him to hug him  
"Wow Gii you didn't forget how to cook and everything then"  
"Of course, after all I had to learn how to do housework or else I wouldn't have been able to live with Takumi, I couldn't forget that now"

Takumi didn't think he made too much even if, for someone who didn't know Gii, it could look like that.. in the end Gii ate three times more than Takumi, as expected from stomach-of-a-black-hole Gii!

* * *

Note: the thing with Takumi's parents and his thoughts about it are completely made up

_Thank you for your comments! :D_


	12. Chapter 12

And then it was time to finally have a proper talk between them.

They sat on the sofa next to each other, they weren't touching but even so the distance between them was the slightest.  
There was a huge and slightly pained silence. The joy of finally being reunited after so long still lingered in the air, but it was slowly getting fainter the more time passed, for both knew their reunion was going to end, it was a matter of time now and everything will go back to barely see each other just like it's been this last few months. This was just a little moment their lives allowed them to have. They knew that the time they could spend together would have to end soon; too soon to placate their yearning and their loneliness, to lessen the pain that being apart brought them, to share the love they have for each other, the same love that is slowly getting crushed by all this. If they carry on like this and let it happen, life would rift them apart.  
Was there a going back from there? Oh how it hurt to even have those thoughts. '_I love you, can it change something? Can it make me stop feeling suffocated by this life that keeps me away from you? You, the only thing I need to be able to just _breath_?'  
_It was like only being able to watch your lover's back from afar while they're walking away, relentlessly farther and farther, and want nothing more than grab onto that back. It hurt. And it hurt because no matter how fast you _are_ running you realize that you're too far to be able to reach it, and the only thing you can do is cry, but then as you're getting more and more desperate one thought makes its way through your mind _'I'm _not_ going to give up! I need you that's why I can't stop running; because what hurts more than physical strain, more than getting desperate, or even more than this never ending hot and painful tears that make my eyes hurt and tell my mind that maybe it's best if I give up, what hurts more than all that is a life without you'.  
_So they were sitting there, both trying to keep running and keeping that damn desperation at bay. But they don't know how yet, and they are just about to reach the stage where you're getting out of breath and can't run anymore. Should Gii abandon his career and stay with Takumi in japan? Or should Takumi abandon his career and stay with Gii in New York? Was it even fair that one of them should make such a sacrifice? What kind of relationship will theirs develop into if one of them had to do that?  
Takumi was looking down at his hands while quietly saying "These last ten months had been really hard, at first it was fine just hearing you on the phone but you know we can't go on like this; right now our relationship is bringing only pain to us and it doesn't look like it would be any different in the future"  
To Gii it sounded as if Takumi wanted to end their relationship "Takumi, what.." he couldn't continue for that thought alone constricted his throat and made his heart hurt.  
His expression said it all and exposed all his fears, Takumi seeing it hurriedly answered his unspoken worries "I could never let you go" his eyes were sad but he smiled gently to his lover while reaching a loving hand on the side of his face to reassure him. "I don't want to let you go, I just don't know how we could go on like this" and with a pained sigh he let his hand fall and looked down.  
Gii felt his heartbeat return to a normal rate when panic left him, and heat rush back to his face.  
"Takumi.." his eyes were lowered and it was clear that he was trying to get the right words out, Takumi looked at him "There's a project I'm working on. It's like this.." and started to tell Takumi about what happened last week.

:-:-:-:-:

When Gii handed his father those documents with the plan to increase the business his father stared at it in amazement "When did you have the time to do this?" he said while leafing through the pages of that project. It was very well done and described exhaustively every aspect.

The day after, when his father had already learned its content, they were discussing about it together. They were in his father's office again, his dad had a seat on his desk and Gii had one in front of him.  
"Putting this plan into action will make you even busier you do realize that?"  
"Of course, and I'm fine with that if you agree to that condition"  
"To make you the president.." his father looked thoughtful but actually he had already made his decision. That project was too good to let it go, Gii created a brilliant business plan, and he knows that his son is more than capable to have that position, in fact he wouldn't have anyone else.  
His father continued "So you intend to create a second company in Japan with the same functions as this one to expand the Saki industry and to allow business between the two countries; each branch will be as important as the other, and you'd be its president"  
"I'm sure the Saki industry will get some benefits by this kind of project"  
"I already went through all your proposal and I must say it holds many points of interest and I could see you considered every little detail"  
"So, what do you think?"  
"It's really good indeed, I'm sure it'll do good to the company"  
They discussed about the legal and commercial side, when at last Gii's father was satisfied with the details he asked his son "Why did you go to such extent? I mean you put a lot of efforts in this project and in such a short period of time, why taking all the trouble to do this? You miss Japan or is it that you want to be a president that much?" he asked joking  
Gii smiled "Nothing like that. I did it for me and my lover"  
His dad was shocked "You have a lover! How come it's the first time I hear that?"  
"You could have heard before if you'd taken the trouble to listen" Gii said calmly and with no trace of malice in his voice at all, if something was there it was a hint of humor since his father's reaction amused him.  
"And what does that mean?" his father asked equally calm, more curios and not offended at all.  
"You're always trying to set me up with someone you don't listen to the reason why I turn your offers down"  
"I'm all hears now"  
"The name of my lover is Takumi, we've been together since our second year in Shidou"  
In a matter of a few minutes he managed to shock his dad twice "That long!" then he looked pensive "Takumi..." then added "I'm pretty sure I heard that name before, it's the one you're often on the phone with right? But it's not for that reason that this name sounds familiar.."  
Gii smiled "Maybe you heard it around the time I was 8 or 9"  
He thought about it for a bit more "Of course! Now I remember you used to go on about someone called Takumi all the time when you were a little boy"  
"It's the same person" now shocking him was starting to turn into an habit at that point "That time I had already fallen for him, even if at that age I probably didn't realize fully what I was feeling in my heart"  
His father did a double take "Him?!" he yelled "You mean your lover is a man!" _it's unacceptable_ he seemed to shout with that tone.  
But Gii remained calm "Yes dad, his name is Hayama Takumi, we are in a committed relationship and all I did until now especially this project was for us."  
"I can't support you in this. You are not just anyone! You hold an important position, an homosexual relationship is a kind of scandal that could mean the end of your career, if—"  
"You think I'd care about my career if I can't have him! !" Gii shouted, then immediately recomposed himself and calmly added "Dad we've always been in a committed relationship since Shidou and you didn't hear a thing about it. We lived together, and it's not just me who's recognizable, Takumi is a famous violinist and still no one knew anything, doesn't that tell you something?"  
Gii's dad thought about it for a minute before muttering "Well if it won't bring trouble over the company I can't really oppose to it.. even if I still find it hard to just accept it"

:-:-:-:-:

"So what, are you saying he's ok with us?" Takumi listened wide eyed to Gii's words  
"Just about" Gii couldn't help but smile softly at his lover's reaction  
"And he liked your idea to have a branch in Japan? That's so far.."  
"We already have some labs here in Japan, we're not new to this"  
"But he said yes to the project right? Does that mean you'll work here? In Japan?" Takumi's eyes were sparkling  
"Yes Takumi" he didn't finish to say that that Takumi with a cry flung his arms around him straddling his lover, Gii returned the hug immediately and they remained wrapped up in their embrace smiling joyfully, relishing and taking comfort in the knowledge that they won't be separated from now on. They didn't have to run anymore, both were standing next to each other now. It was an overwhelming joy that made their hearts burst with happiness.  
Takumi moved back on his seat "I'm so happy! When will you be able to?"  
They were gently holding hands "We only have to find the place and complete all the documents needed in New York so I'll have to go there again to finalize everything, after that I can transfer back in Japan" then he jokingly said "I worked hard to make it in time for the 15th so I could come here, you know" and nudged his lover, then serious again he added "That's why I was so busy that I couldn't talk to you on the phone, I'm sorry. And dad knows that I'm here because of our promise and he was the one to suggest that while I'm here I could find the right place for the new company."  
Takumi blushed "Did you tell him about it?"  
"I only told him we have a promise between the two of us"  
"Gii.." he smiled  
Gii has always been open and honest about his feelings towards Takumi so telling his father has been simple really (after he got to have his attention that is).  
Takumi retreated his hand while turning a bit, he looked embarrassed and was a bit fidgety it looked clear to Gii that he had something in mind that he needed to say but really didn't know how  
"Ano.. Gii" that was all he could muster for a while  
"Takumi?"  
"When you said you.. love me.. since.." and trailed off  
_'Oh it was about that' _Gii thought with a smile. He took a deep breath and looked away from his lover "Na, Takumi. Do you remember about that incident with Matsumoto-sensei? We were in Shimada-sensei's room and before we left he said how romantic it was that you came all the way from Shizuoka to attend Shidou and I came from America to see my first love"  
Takumi felt his heart skip a beat, of course he remembers that, he was so jealous then, he is even now, he wanted to be the only one who could make Gii take such important decisions; that time he was satisfied with Gii telling him that he loved _him _not his first love or whatever.  
"Takumi.." he continued "I already told you that the first time I saw you was at a presentation Sachi performed in" he then looked straight into Takumi's eyes and added in his sultry voice "It was love at first sight. Takumi, _you_ are my first love, I've been loving you since"  
Takumi was beyond speechless, his heart was throbbing loudly in his chest and he found it hard to breath. His eyes were locked up by Gii's enamoured stare.  
Gii reached out his hand to cup his sweetheart's cheek and slowly inched closer and they kissed passionately feeling like a huge weight upon their shoulders, upon their relationship has disappeared.

:-:-:-:-:

They were still sitting next to each other on the sofa but this time Gii's arm was around Takumi's back while Takumi's was encircling Gii's front, they were playing with their entwined fingers and were touching for the whole length of their sides.  
They weren't fully free from all worries at that point though. There still was the issue with Takumi's job and the decision he took about the offers he had received. Gii asked him about his plans at that point.  
"I received two offers, they will affect my career in different ways. One was to perform my concerts in Japan, and the other one to have a world tour"  
"A world tour?"  
"Yes and nothing like the last one I did. It will be all around the world, it'd give me a lot of recognition and I could become a worldwide known violinist, it'd give a boost to my career and that means that from that point on I'd be even busier and probably it'd be difficult to stay in one place for even a month."  
Takumi felt Gii tighten his arm around him almost like he wanted to physically keep him next to him, like he would disappear before his eyes if he didn't.  
Gii didn't know what to say, just thinking that such a thing would happen, that he'd have to be separated from his sweetheart for way too long once again, constricted his throat but he wasn't going to show it, this was Takumi's chance he wouldn't let him feel guilty for following his dream, so he plastered a fake smile on his face and said avoiding looking at his lover "Wow.. it looks.. amazing"  
"To me it looks lonesome"  
Gii at last looked in his eyes "Takumi?"  
"I rejected the world-wild tour"  
Gii's eyes widened "You did.." Gii looked amazed, he was still finding it hard to form a coherent phrase "But by accepting you will.."  
Takumi smiled beautifully at his lover and gently shook his head "What I want is right here" and tightened his grip on his soul mate's hand to emphasize his words.  
The two lovers stared in each other's eyes for a long moment, the love that passed between them could be physically felt.  
"You really don't care?" Gii had to make sure  
Takumi just laughed because it was crystal clear to him what really mattered to him "Gii I just want to play my violin, not to let myself become an instrument for success or whatever. I want to play for the people, few or many they may be, and more than anything I want to play for you, the only person I love with all my heart."  
Both stared in the other's eyes intensely. It was a magnetic force that without them realizing drew their lips closer until they shared a lingering and gentle kiss.  
They separated their mouths very slowly but remained close, "Takumi" with his voice low and seductive, Gii held a loving smile and took his lover's hands in his own. "Since our third year in Shidou I promised myself not to lose sight of what happens to you ever again" Takumi stared at him in amazement and felt a rush of love going through him "It'll take time, but this will be the last obstacle in our way. We'll be separated just for a little more, and in the future we'll have to keep maintaining our relationship low-key. I will do my best this time as well, so Takumi, for the last time I ask you, please will you do your best for us and be my accomplice to face our new life together?"  
It already sounded as a proposal the first time Gii asked him to be his accomplice, and it sounds even more like one now.  
Takumi had to remind himself how to breath at that point but he didn't care for that since he didn't need oxygen anymore because the only thing keeping him alive was Gii's love. "Yes Gii, I'll always be your accomplice"  
The fervent kiss they shared sealed their promise.

:-:-:-:-:

Gii was half sitting half laying on the sofa while Takumi was sprawled on top of him resting his face in the curve of his lover's neck. No words were needed anymore, they just laid there silently, enjoying the time they had together and the sweet fact that it was not going to end soon anymore.  
It was getting dark. "Gii shouldn't we turn on the lights?"  
"Leave it dark" Gii tightened his hold around his man and caressed his hair "You'd always cling to me more when it's dark"  
Hearing that and his lover's sultry voice made Takumi slightly blush but he didn't say anything in return, he just got closer in the embrace and took more of his lover's body heat.  
Sometime later he fell asleep lulled by his lover's beating heart and comforted by his warmth. Gii noticed and tenderly kept holding him '_You didn't sleep lately right?' _he couldn't help but notice, then lowered his head a bit and whispered softly in his ear "Sorry, from now on I'm going to take proper care of you again my love" before kissing his temple.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the wait but when i had this chapter ready i thought about a whole new scenario so I had to do it all over again.  
We're nearing the end of this fanfiction, just another couple of chapters to go~  
Once again, _thank you_ all for your support!

* * *

It was the morning, Takumi just woke up when Gii stood up after a beep on his phone announced a message. It was from Akaike "_I'm sure you're in Japan, I hope you two aren't planning to spend all the time by yourselves and you won't even say hi to your friends after all the time we didn't see you!"  
_"Oops we've been found out" Gii joked before kneeling down on the bed and lean in to kiss his beloved before showing him the message.  
Takumi smiled "I guess we were"  
Their friends didn't doubt that Gii wouldn't let Takumi go alone after all!  
Takumi was still in bed, the duvet covered his back while he hugged the pillow under his head "Come back here" he lovingly said motioning with his head for his one and only to re-join him under the duvet. Gii who was still lying on his elbow was just too happy to comply. He discarded his phone on the nightstand and as soon as he climbed in, Takumi nestled up to him, immediately Gii hugged him tight to his chest, his lover's joyous smile making Gii's heart swell.  
Takumi raised up his head from his safe spot on the curve of Gii's neck to look him in the eyes "Did you carry me here last night?"  
Gii looked at him with adoration and love while caressing his chin with his fingers, his smile was his answer.  
Takumi looked regretful "I'm sorry I just fell asleep like th—" Gii covered his lips with a finger "Don't" he huskily stopped his loved one, Gii knew he was just too tired because he didn't sleep these days and he knew the reason "It was my fault for leaving you like this" both his silky voice and his gorgeous eyes were so captivating, Takumi found that he was falling more and more deeply; his heart was thudding out his chest when he first saw Gii getting closer and then felt his soft and hot lips kissing his own, his warm breath on his face, his intoxicating smell.. everything about him was mesmerizing.  
His mind went blank, even when they pulled away, he could do nothing but silently basking in his closeness. His presence was sensual and comforting at the same time, and more importantly it was permanent. That though made his heart swoop "It was all real, right? We'll be together" his voice broke.  
Gii could only hold him close "Always" his own emotion preventing him to say more, and with their foreheads gently touching they silently savoured the promise of a life without the hurt they experienced until only recently, a life they are going to live in from now on.

They spent a good amount of time just like that.  
In the comfortable silence, Gii asked "Yesterday I didn't really get around to ask you but, when will you start your concerts?"  
"In three weeks. We'll cover most of the country with this tour but the dates are not close to one another so I can come back home to you between concerts!"  
"And I can come and listen you playing. That's also why it sucked to be _that_ far away, it'd take me two days just to get where you are!"  
"It still feels like a dream you know, I can't imagine how our life will be like in the future.." he wondered.  
Gii smiled while imagining how it'll be "We'll live together, we'll both work in Japan and we can spend together all our time outside work, and if you can't come to me during your break between concerts I'll come to you. Don't forget I'll have our company private plane! And as the president it's at my disposal every time I need it."  
"Gii!" he laughed, that wasn't really something a president should say.  
"It may look too new right now, but we just have to settle in our new life together, it'll be easy"  
"Yes" Takumi answered with his dazzling smile.

:-:-:-:-:

They decided to have lunch out with their friends. Gii had to resume his work that same day, he had to find the building for the company's offices after all, and it would be an easy task since they already have some labs not far from there, it was sensible to have the main office near those, so the most difficult part of it all would be the nuisance of having all the documents ready.  
Takumi instead had to meet his manager that morning to discuss about the next public appearance so Gii went with him, after that they'll head off to meet their friends and Gii will resume work after lunch.

Takumi and his manager were in the office while Gii was waiting in the next room. When they came out, seeing them, Gii raised from his seat but immediately wore a scowling expression aimed at his partner's manager who was too close to Takumi for his taste. Both were under the door frame, his manager was resting an hand on Takumi's forearm while talking and smiling happily.  
Gii walked up to them "Takumi shall we go?" he nodded and Gii started to walk out before he could make sure Takumi was following.  
Once outside Takumi had a knowing smile playing about his lips. He was walking right behind Gii trying to keep up, he knew only too well what was going on in his lover's mind at that moment.  
"What the heck were you doing with him all that time?!"  
Takumi's smile only widened "Were you jealous Gii?"  
"Of course I was"  
"You know what you have to do in that case.." Takumi said with mischievous eyes, at that Gii stopped and turned around, his jealousy completely gone as soon as he met Takumi's eyes.  
He smiled "Yes" then he took a quick look around before taking his lover's hand and walking to a more excluded place.  
"You're right" he softly added before cupping Takumi's face in both hands and kissing him.

:-:-:-:-:

All five of them, Toshihisa sadly couldn't make it, agreed to have ramen for lunch, so dated at a restaurant where all of them went a lot to when they were university students. Akaike was already at their table when Gii and Takumi arrived, they had just the time to greet each other when Arata and Shingyouji entered as well and spotted their friends immediately. It's been a long time since they all last reunited like this and certainly only the brief lunch break wasn't enough to start catching up, but even so they would have a lot of time again to spend together from now on.

"Wow.. well _that's_ love!" Arata said impressed after Gii and Takumi told their friends about the latest change in their own lives.  
"You bet it is!" Gii exclaimed, while Takumi was a bit embarrassed, and they toasted to their future, a future together with their loved ones.

Right after lunch everyone went back to work and Takumi to practice with his violin.  
Left alone the two lovers tried to find shelter from indiscreet eyes and stood as close as it was possible one in front of the other.  
"Then I'll see you back at home" Gii whispered  
Just hearing those words gave Takumi a thrill "I'll be waiting" they smiled in each other's eyes and exchanged a quick kiss before Gii swiftly disappeared for his appointment.

:-:-:-:-:

During the next few days both worked and it felt strangely good for both of them, and when they wouldn't wake up together, before leaving one of them would give a kiss to his other half and whisper "I'll be back" it was a sweet promise that hearing it as well as saying it would make both of them so very happy. And even before returning home after work the warm feeling of going home to your lover would overwhelm them.

It was about one week after Gii returned to Japan that he officially had the place for the Saki industry in Japan. It was an extremely tall building and it looked impressive. The same day he asked Takumi if he wanted to see the place so they went there together.  
They were standing on the pavement outside, looking up to the towering building.  
"Ne Gii, the neighbourhood looks quite good right?" he asked without averting his eyes.  
Gii turned towards him looking confused "I guess"  
Takumi finally looked at his partner showing him a radiant smile "Let's buy our house here!"  
Gii was enraptured both by his sweetheart's smile and for his proposal, of course he wanted that, he wanted nothing more than that!  
For a moment the flow of love that hit him rendered him speechless but he soon recovered, his face lit up with his gorgeous smile and his love for Takumi "Yes! Let's have our home here"

:-:-:-:-:

Later that night they laid in bed almost naked nursing themselves a cold beer, Takumi was resting his upper body on Gii's chest and taking notes. They were having the happiest of conversations, they were planning their future, and more precisely they were deciding what kind of house they should buy.  
"So we've decided on a 2LDK" said Takumi  
"Definitely. Three bedrooms are too much and with two we could have our friends over"  
"Agreed, so that's established" he scribed it down then added "About the size I'd say around 70 m², what do you think?"  
"At least"  
"And about the location, as close as possible to your workplace"  
"Are you sure it's ok?" he wanted to make sure he wouldn't be inconvenienced by this  
"Of course! I'll have to travel for mine anyway so it's for the best, and it's not far from my manager's office so it'd be perfect for me as well"  
Gii kissed his hair "Then it's decided, will you be alright to start looking on your own while I'm in New York?"  
Takumi put down his note book "Yes don't worry, I'll take a look around. That'll save us a lot of time"  
Gii put the beers down on the floor while saying "I'll be counting on you" just before he kissed his lover passionately while gently pushing him down onto the mattress.  
Takumi caught on his intentions "Gii.. you have a flight.. to take tomorrow" the effort it took to say that simple phrase showed Gii how feeble his protest was. "That's precisely why"

:-:-:-:-:

The next day Gii had to fly to New York again. Takumi saw him to the airport and this time no bad feelings made their way into their hearts, on the contrary they both felt light-hearted and a constant mild smile graced their features.  
Unlike the last time, they waited together exchanging small smiles and loving looks all the while. When Gii had to go, Takumi held his hand in an inconspicuous way and said "For the time you'll come back we'll be living together" both will forever hold jealously in their hearts the radiant smile their lover showed in that moment.

:-:-:-:-:

During the time Gii was away Takumi started his tour. Sometimes he would think what would have happened to them if he had accepted the other offer he got, Gii's hard work would have been in vain.. but then again, he couldn't have achieved a life with him whether Gii stayed in New York or Japan, because accepting the other offer meant to abandon his private life completely, he wouldn't have been able to have a relationship with anyone because of the complete dedication the job required. That's why it's been so easy to take that decision once he thought about it. He still couldn't believe how much Gii has done for him.. if only he had the chance to play in New York! But he didn't. He couldn't transfer there without any prospective for his job. Takumi became suddenly sad and worried by those thoughts _'Gii had to come here.. was he really happy with leaving NY? Was he pushing himself too much? Was it fair that he _had to_ do that much so we could be together while I didn't do anything for us?'_ his eyes started welling up _'You did so much for me Gii, on the contrary, I.. '  
_He started to think like this the more time passed.

He was in his hotel room, he had just finished his practice when he got a call from Gii.  
"It's not too late to call, is it?"  
"Don't worry I'm going to sleep in about an hour. The manager wants me to have a good night's sleep before preparing for the concert tomorrow. What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to the office now, I woke up an hour ago"  
"That feels so strange.." he smiled "Ne how do you feel there?"  
"It feels good to be back. The feeling's not different from before apart that I feel a slight haste or something.. I can't wait to come back to you. And you wouldn't believe what happened: my father asked me about you, and you know me, I'm always too happy to talk about you!"  
Takumi smiled but it was empty _'it feels good to be back'_ Gii's words swirled around on and on in his head.  
Gii sensed something in his silence "Takumi you know you can tell me if something's bothering you"  
_'Gii, your insight is as good as ever'_ he thought but Takumi didn't want to worry his lover unnecessarily so he said "Don't mind me I'm just tired and missing you"  
"I'll let you have your needed sleep then. I can't wait to see you"

He knew Gii was sincerely happy, he tried not to think about worthless worries.


	14. Chapter 14

You can count this chapter as the last one seeing that the next one will only be a short epilogue

* * *

"You'll come back in three days!?" after almost three weeks since Gii left for New York, Takumi sat on the bed of his rented apartment with loads of flats-for-sale leaflets sprawled ahead of him, talking over the phone with his lover.  
"Yes I'll take the flight after my last day of work here"  
"What time will you be here? With this time zone I really don't get it"  
"Don't worry, I'll be next to you when you'll wake up, and then we can go see those houses you were telling me about"  
He smiled "I can't wait!"  
Takumi spent this time wisely, he organized everything with his work perfectly and worked hard on finding a good house, always keeping Gii up to date, discarding those that were too different from what they wanted, and now remained four apartments in total to go check with Gii, though there was one he liked most but he didn't tell Gii yet. He was so excited he couldn't wait.

:-:-:-:-:

The last morning he'd wake up in his family's house was a sunny day, it was early but he had already all the baggage ready.  
Before closing the front door behind him, Gii turned around _'The next time I'll come here it'll be with Takumi'_

It was his last day of work as vice-president in New York, before he had to leave, Gii met his father.  
"Let me tell you how proud I am of you and your work, you're an excellent business-man, I should say the balance has improved thanks to you. You'll be a brilliant president in Japan!"  
"Thanks dad" they shook hands.  
He hugged goodbye his son and let him leave with the promise of hearing from him soon, of course they would keep in contact a lot because of work but he'll start to listen to non-business related matters as well from now on.

:-:-:-:-:

It was a nice morning, Takumi was still sleeping when something made him stir. He could feel someone beside him but he still felt like in a dream. He then felt a strong and warm body hugging him tightly from behind and someone nuzzling his hair. "Gii.." he whispered not fully awake yet, then he heard a deep and warm voice behind him "I'm here my love" that was definitively not a dream, Gii had just sneaked in his bed, Takumi woke up completely "Gii" exclaimed before turning around to face his soul mate, as soon as he did Gii kissed him sweetly "I missed you"  
Takumi purred deliciously and nestled closer into his lover's body "Me too.. when did you come back?"  
Gii continued caressing his back and nuzzling his air "In this moment. I'm sorry to wake you up"  
Takumi raised his head and looked Gii in the eyes with a fond smile on his lips "I'm not.." both inched closer and kissed passionately.  
Gii started to undress him and kissing his neck "I couldn't hurry home fast enough. I wanted to have you in my arms all along.. and make love to you"

:-:-:-:-:

"Mou Gii.. it's all your fault we're this late!" they had appointments to see the houses that morning. Just after Gii let him have the chance to think he threw a look in the direction of the clock , he saw the time but didn't register with him right away, as soon as he realized how late it was, with a yell he threw Gii and himself out of bed to get ready. They were just outside the house now.  
"I wouldn't say that.. although you did say 'hurry' so maybe-"  
"Gii!" Takumi covered his mouth with his hand, they were on the street after all! Gii then kissed his palm, Takumi retracted his hand immediately throwing him a scolding look, Gii just smiled at his shy lover.

:-:-:-:-:

Takumi had organised everything so they could take a look at the four flats in just one day, and they agreed to share their thoughts about them only once they returned home after seeing them all. Not even when they had lunch out or enjoyed a nice walk in between appointments they talked about it.  
It was late in the evening when they returned.  
"So?" Takumi was curious to know Gii's impressions. His lover had his back on him while putting his jacket on the hanger and didn't answer immediately so he quickly added "It doesn't have to be one of them you know, we can look for others if you want" he was a bit agitated.  
At least Gii faced his lover, he had a gentle smile and all nervousness in Takumi disappeared. "You did great, they were all good" Gii said while walking closer to his lover, Takumi mentally released a sigh he was holding since the first flat they had a look at.  
He let Gii led him by hand to the couch. Then Gii continued "We could casually choose one although there's one that I really liked actually.."  
Takumi held his breath unconsciously "Which one?"  
The third we visited, the one on the fifth floor. But if you don't feel the same-"  
Takumi didn't let him finish "That's my favourite too!" and hugged his one and only.  
"I'll settle everything tomorrow, and then I'll come to your concert"  
"Don't you have work..?"  
"I told them I'd be in the office starting next week so I could come see you play" Gii always makes Takumi feel so loved  
They cuddled for a while before Takumi wondered "Isn't it amazing? In a matter of a few weeks we managed to find the perfect home. We've been lucky"  
At that Gii seriously answered "No. It was destiny" and it really was. Takumi could only nod his head enchanted by Gii's enamoured stare, his heart building momentum a second after in their lingering kiss.

:-:-:-:-:

One month later they moved in. During this time Takumi made concerts and practice, and Gii had been busy with work. Takumi had to see him come back from work really tired sometimes, and every time it happened he couldn't help but think again about his worries.  
The more times he thought about that, the worst it got. At the beginning it was just a fleeting thought that disappeared almost immediately, that thought though came back to haunt him every time something happened like Gii talking about his family or NY, or every time he was tired from working harder than usual for his newly opened company.  
_'What the heck is my problem! I know his feelings'_ but then he would hear a voice _'But what if..'_ and just that was enough to start worrying again.  
At the beginning it was just a fleeing harmless thought, that disappeared as fast as it came, but time after time that he had to think over, it became something he couldn't put in the back of his mind. Yesterday Gii was telling him about the talk with his father, it was a completely private talk, it was amazing that they could have a conversation without having the business make its way in it, this was a new thing for them and it started only when Gii transferred in Japan, while Takumi listened to Gii talking happily about it he thought_ 'Do you have any regrets?'_ he couldn't bear to be the cause of those feelings, he wanted to be his strength, his happiness, his support.. could he really be those things to him? Maybe it was because he wasn't confident enough that when he saw Gii exhausted from work he started worrying again.  
And like that, what at the beginning was just nothing, became something.

Maybe what it'd have took was a simple "Won't you miss it?" when Gii told him about his decision, but the thought didn't cross his mind that time, he didn't need to ask it, he knew, and he still does.. but then _why_ can't he stop thinking about that ridiculous thing? Maybe it was only because just knowing wasn't enough, sometimes you need to hear certain words.

Gii sensed his troubled thoughts every time but couldn't get his lover to speak to him, he'd always brush it off as if it was nothing to worry about.

It was the weekend and they were bringing the last boxes in the new home.  
Gii glanced sideways at his loved one noticing something was not right.  
"Sorry.. you've worked hard, and now the moving.." Takumi half mumbled looking down.  
Gii put the boxes he was holding down and drew close to him determined to have an answer this time "Takumi what it is?" he gently asked  
Takumi's big eyes looked up at Gii, he looked like he was about to cry "I'm sorry Gii.." he whispered.  
Gii was taken aback by his softly spoken apology. He quietly asked "What about Takumi?" but he was answered by an heavy silence "Please talk to me" he was getting worried.  
He cupped Takumi's cheeks when his lover looked down again "What's eating you?" Takumi took a step backwards keeping his head lowered making Gii's hands fall to his sides "I'm sorry, I can't help but feeling guilty" he took a teary breath "Sorry.." he brokenly repeated.  
Gii was really worried for his sweetheart, what was causing his loved one to feel this way? "Takumi-" he took a step towards him and thought for a second about how he could help his lover "Why are you feeling this way? You have nothing to –" Takumi raised his head to look once again in his eyes, Gii stopped talking seeing his distress and some tears trying to make their way out his beautiful eyes.  
"You had to do so much for me.." Takumi looked away again before he turned with his back on Gii and took one step forward "How unfair it was that you had to do _that_ much for me, and I did nothing.." he paused "I'm really happy you did, just sometimes.. you left all that behind.. I wonder if it's really what you want, if it really makes you happy. I thought it was because I couldn't play in New York that you had to leave.. and I'm feeling guilty because I didn't do enough, because I made you leave New York, I know you loved it there, I couldn't help but think what if you really didn't want to stay in Japan..?" he finally run out of breath.  
Gii looked disbelieving, he listened wide-eyed to his Takumi having different feelings welling up inside himself _'I made him feel like this?' 'How can he think that?'  
_Gii felt his throat constrict, for a while he couldn't say anything. Takumi turned around and faced him, he was still holding the same expression but it changed when he saw Gii's. He was surprised to see Gii's pained and disbelieving face. "Gii..?"  
"You felt like this the whole time?" he tried to soften the hurt tone of his voice with a smile, but he couldn't do it, his eyes were sad and he wasn't looking in Takumi's.  
Takumi was agitated, why did it come out like that? "Gii, no. I didn't feel like this all the time, only now actually.. I'm sorry I really didn't want to sound like this, I guess it all piled up.."  
Their gaze locked "Then why didn't you tell me before it became like this!?" he sounded angry  
"Gii..?"  
"Did I hurt you? By wanting to be with you?"  
"Gii-"  
"It was better if we stayed like that after all, I wouldn't have hurt you" he said not meaning it  
"No Gii!-" he desperately tried to explain  
"I understand what you're trying to say" Gii interrupted him "But I never once felt that it wasn't worth it, I wasn't pushing myself. I never hesitated, thinking that maybe I wanted to stay in NY more, all my thoughts were focused on reaching you knowing full well that leaving NY wasn't a problem. What I did, it wasn't for you, it was for us.. it was as much for me as it was for you" he paused for a second "You can't doubt that.." he was hurt, his voice lowering as he talked.  
"Gii! please don't say that, of course I wouldn't doubt it! But I wanted to do something for us too, I wanted to do something for _you_, instead I could do nothing and you had to leave, I couldn't even support you when you tried so hard working day and night for us.. it should have been me who transferred, if only I worked harder and could play there—"  
"What are you saying Takumi? People love you and your music and I know how much effort you put into it, and why are you even thinking that anyway? You didn't make me leave _nothing_ behind! It's more like I transferred all that I loved doing from New York to where you are; I left NY once already to study in Japan were _you_ were, it hasn't been difficult at all to do it again. And Takumi, I did miss Japan and our friends, I wanted to come back _and_ I wanted to stay with you. More than anything." There was a silence in which both calmed down their loud heartbeat "And don't think you did nothing for us. You chose me over fame, you chose me over _everything_ else. I don't know about you but to me it _is _a big deal. I know that if you chose that path we couldn't be together no matter where_ I _lived "  
"I only wish I could make your happiness" Takumi softly added after a brief silence.  
"Your love for me does it" Gii seriously said, then smiled "Even when you're being a baka sometimes.." he joked but it was true nonetheless.  
Takumi let his tears fall "I'm sorry. I guess I just panicked, the only thing I want is for you to be happy even if it was apart from me or if I had to choose another career and live in New York"  
Gii's heart filled up with love, he walked up to the one responsible for it and took his hand "I wouldn't be happy apart from you; to hell with my career Takumi, I would have left everything. And I love you just too much to let you abandon a part of yourself; didn't I tell you already, music is ingrained in your body, is a part of you, one of all the parts of you that I love."  
Takumi tried to hold back his tears, he felt so stupid now but also relieved "I'm sorry, you didn't.. get mad..?"  
Gii smiled "Don't worry about it anymore. But don't ever doubt again what it is that really makes me happy"  
They hugged tightly and all Takumi's worries disappeared completely.  
"Gii I didn't want to hurt you, I do know how you feel.." Takumi said, his words muffled as his face was hidden between Gii's shoulder and neck.  
"Everything's fine Takumi" Takumi stole a glance in his direction, Gii's smile confirmed his words.  
They stood there hugging for a while, Takumi didn't move at all, his face stayed buried in Gii's shoulder all the time.  
"Are you ok?" Gii lovely asked  
Takumi groaned "I'm so embarrassed! I didn't mean to get all emotional like that, I knew it was just a stupid worry I created by myself, that it was not real. I guess I needed to hear you say it after all" he said looking lovingly at his one and only. Takumi's eyes were red and glistening, his cheeks covered in a pink veil, it was the most beautiful sight. "I'm sorry for needing to hear it" his eyes filled up again with unshed tears.  
Gii felt his love for this man growing more and more "You have nothing to be sorry for" his silky voice paused for a few seconds while his eyes searched for Takumi's more intensely "Don't be sorry for being the man I love with all my heart"  
Takumi wanted to tell him how much he loved him too, to tell him how important he is to him, but the rush of emotions Gii made him feel didn't let him, he could only open his mouth to close it again a second later, he felt such strong overwhelming emotions inside himself, and hearing that made his tears fall. He was so grateful he was the one who owned the heart of this man. Gii saw it and once again reached out to take his cute lover in his arms. They remained enclosed in each other's arms for a long time. Gii kissed his temple before taking his face lovingly in his hands and slowly and so softly covered his face with little and lingering kisses. Takumi covered Gii's hands with his own and turned his head to kiss his beloved on the lips.  
When the kiss was broken they exchanged sweet smiles, conveying their love for each other through their eyes.  
"No more worries then?" Gii asked with his smile still lingering on his lips, knowing the answer.  
Takumi almost imperceptibly shook his head, his smiling eyes were portraying all the serenity he felt inside "None. I just thought too much over it"  
"Yeah well, from today on we'll live here together so you won't have the time to duel on sad thoughts" he promised to his true love.  
"I'll tell you a secret" Gii started "The time we lived together was the happiest of my life" Takumi's heart did somersaults "I need to stay with you"  
Takumi stared deep in his eyes, he could see all the love that was just for him, he could see all of Gii that he loved. Takumi stared in his eyes with wonder and seriousness "I love you so much". Such heartfelt words were spoken so naturally, Gii could perceive all his feelings from his voice which communicated his emotions more than those words did; his shining eyes telling Gii that just those words were nowhere near enough to start getting across all the love Takumi has for him, _'He's so beautiful, oh_ _how good it feels to be loved by him'_

They had back their life together, actually both of them made it happen, they fought and conquered a life that was theirs, that could only bring them closer. They had their eternal promise of love and the home in the heart of their destined one, and it would be forever. That night they slept tightly in each other's arms, every obstacle or worry disappeared from their path.


	15. Epilogue

Note: at the beginning this chapter was just 500 words long then somehow it became a sort of collection of one-shots of their life together! LOL Enjoy ^^

* * *

A few months passed since they moved in their new home and started living together, it really had been easy to settle in their new life as a couple, just like they really were destined to each other.

It was a cold morning when Takumi woke up and saw Gii still sleeping serenely. Everything was surrounded by the gentle blue of down and light started to make its way through the curtains. Takumi stared at his lover's sleeping face with gentle eyes, an unconscious loving smile touched his lips at the sweet sight. Gii was in the middle of a big business transaction and he had to work harder than usual lately, now that it was going to be completed soon the result of fatigue showed more in his lover's handsome face. Takumi decided to get up, it would take some more time before the alarm clock would rouse Gii from his needed sleep.

Later on Gii reached the kitchen to see his lover next to a full Japanese breakfast on the table, he was speechless, Takumi saw him and flashed him a smile "Good morning!"  
Gii walked towards him and still looking at the table locked him in his embrace then said "Good morning my love" and kissed him.  
Takumi indicated the table "For you Mr president"

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

It was just a stupid fight really, nothing serious, but they couldn't meet for a few days after that and it made it all worst. If they had the time to make up it'd have stayed a worthless fight and they'd have forgotten all about it by now, but they hadn't had that time, just after that Gii had to leave for a couple of days for work and when he returned Takumi left for his concert.

When Takumi stepped inside their home after coming back from another date of his tour, Gii was home, he turned around for a moment when he heard his lover closing the door behind him but remained silent. Takumi took a moment before turning and walking in. Still in silence he walked very slowly, both held an unreadable expression, both tried to look as normal as possible, but nothing about that scene was normal. The air was heavy just like their hearts and neither knew how to start to break the oppressive silence. Takumi reached the table in the living room where Gii sat at looking over some papers, and stopped for a few seconds to look at him encouraged by the fact that Gii was looking down at those documents, then Takumi could see that Gii wasn't really looking at them, they were more like a pretext to do something instead of looking to his lover with longing eyes. Takumi put what he was holding down, not caring about anything but the violin which he put carefully on the table, before walking to the kitchen and getting himself a glass of water. Gii took advantage of this to steal a look in his direction. He could finally look properly at him after too long, the stupid tiff making that time apart feeling awfully longer, and he could feel so strong emotions going through him. Both, unknowingly to the other, sighted at the same time _'I miss you..'_

Takumi then reached their room, he passed by his lover, both didn't even risk a quick glance to the other. It passed some time. They were still acting the same but the longing in their hearts grew bigger every passing second.  
After some time, when Takumi returned to the living room, Gii was sitting on one end of the sofa holding his documents, but really reading them this time. Takumi walked casually to the sofa and slowly walked around the other end opposite his lover, before sitting down, while Gii turned his full attention to him the whole time without averting his gaze. Both started to think how stupid this whole situation was, it's been a stupid tiff that's all but after those days when they didn't meet nor talk, both didn't know what the other was thinking, and there really weren't any apology needed in the first place so.. what to do now?  
_'I miss you' _once again their thoughts coincided, each sitting at the far ends of the sofa, silence between them, but not in their minds, they were acting like "a first night out with your boyfriend" date. At some point almost simultaneously Gii put his papers aside and Takumi inched closer. A few seconds later they were in the middle of their sofa tightly hugging.  
"Sorry I was so stupid!"  
"I was being an idiot, sorry!"  
Both exclaimed excitedly at the same time. Realizing what both said, the two lovers burst in a happy and carefree laugh, and that's how their 'fight' resolved.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Takumi just woke up when he reached the living room. _'He picked up my papers too' _he thought with a smile looking at his bag on the table with his violin score inside.  
Yesterday night, Takumi's scores and Gii's business bag flew in the air scattering the content all around the room when the two lovers kissed fervently forgetting everything else. Takumi blushed and smiled remembering the passion in their lovemaking.  
"Where is it?" he wondered when he couldn't find a part of his violin score. In that moment Gii called him to say he had took it with him by mistake "I'll come and pick it up" Takumi answered getting ready to reach his lover's workplace.

Takumi stepped inside his office and closed the door when Gii rose from his seat and walked around his desk as soon as he saw him. When they were within arm reach, Gii glanced up to the door to make sure it was closed then, positive no one would see them, he kissed his beloved fondly on the lips. A big smile played on their lips when they pulled away, not daring to risk being seen.  
A beep resonated through their silent reunion "Saki-sama, the meeting will start in five minutes"  
Gii sighted "Have to go now" and stole another sweet kiss from his beloved "Your score is inside my desk, top left-hand drawer" he added before making his way out of his own office; in the same time Takumi walked to Gii's desk, he walked around it and stopped at its right side when he lifted his gaze to watch his lover, finding him on the door looking adoringly at him. They exchanged a sweet smile then Gii exited the room and Takumi without thinking reached out his arm to open the top drawer though he didn't find what he was looking for but something a thousand times better.  
"Don't we have this at home?" Takumi wondered picking up the magazine with his interview in and also some photos of him during the concert and behind the scene. When he opened it he saw that inside the drawer was also safely stored a photo of them. It was a lovely photo of the time they lived together during university. Takumi remembered that time with a smile. Their friends were helping them move and one moment he felt Gii's hug warming him, the two lovers showed a big smile and their heads were close as if they were about to kiss, that moment was taken in a picture by their friend.  
Takumi smiled both remembering that time and because he holds that same picture inside his violin case. He took it with him during those long months without his beloved and it gave him strength and hope and now he feels a warm feeling rushing inside himself thinking that Gii had done the same, and just like himself he's still treasuring that picture and keeping it close for those times they couldn't meet.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Gii was in his office, he had to work overtime but he couldn't concentrate, it was cold and dark outside and his eyes were drawn to the window, the pen in his hand didn't move at all, his mind kept wandering off to his earlier conversation with his lovely half.  
"It was so cold today.. my fingers were stiff and I couldn't play a note, my manager got mad and sent me home"  
His sweetheart sounded so down, Gii couldn't help but having in his mind the image of his lover curled up on the sofa trembling with cold and feeling down as he couldn't play. How was he supposed to put his mind on work when his lover needed him?! Without even realizing it or really meaning it, his body moved on his own, he realized what he was doing only when he stepped out his office with his briefcase on him, dashing to his beloved.

When he reached home he saw the pitiful image he had in his mind becoming real in front of his eyes. Still he couldn't help but smile softly at the adorable sight of his Takumi.  
"Okaeri" Takumi said after hearing his lover coming home  
"Tadaima" Gii walked to him removing his jacket, when he reached the sofa, Gii sat down right behind his lover with just one leg hanging out the sofa, then put his own jacked around Takumi covering also his legs as his knees were held tight to his chest, covering his curled up body, then Gii wrapped his arms around him successfully shielding him from the cold, he kissed Takumi's neck which made him feel the last tremor that would go through his lover's body that night, then both settled in that comfortable position and none moved for a while. Takumi slowly relaxed more and more letting his body lay flat thus allowing Gii to embrace him better.  
They played with their entwined hands under the warm shield of Gii's jacket. Gii warmed his hands, he warmed his heart. He didn't need to ask Takumi if he was alright, he could feel it. Takumi turned his head so he could watch his lover's mesmerizing eyes, resting his head on Gii's shoulder wishing for his kiss, a kiss full of love which Gii didn't let him wait for.  
"You don't need to feel sad on your own, you're not alone. So just call me and I'll come to you"  
"But you.." Takumi trailed off. Surely he couldn't do that, he had his work after all.  
"It doesn't matter. I'll come to you" Gii already gave himself wholeheartedly to his loved one long ago.  
Takumi felt so safe and content, he could pass all his time just like this with him, sitting on the sofa not doing anything in particular; only with Gii he could feel so much comfortable and at home. He never knew what feeling at home meant, he never felt home before. When he met Gii he understood.

The next day Takumi found a box wrapped up in a red ribbon waiting for him. Inside there were a new pair of warm gloves.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Takumi performed his concert in a city not far away. It was late when he returned home. He had a shoulder bag and was holding his violin case while he opened the door with his free hand. When he stepped inside he could see the lights were on in the living room but there was a deep silence so he tried not to make a sound while putting his bags down and his violin on the nearest table and then walking to the sofa where he could see his beloved Gii sitting there, it looked like he was asleep, but Takumi saw he was awake even if on the verge of falling asleep. When Gii saw him he flashed his lover a gorgeous smile, Takumi sit down next to him, instead of greeting him he decided to preserve that sweet silence and kissed his cheek instead, cupping Gii's face with a loving hand. Gii leaned in the warm comfort that was his lover and they laid for a while just like that, with Gii resting his head on Takumi's chest and Takumi holding his lover tenderly in his arms. Gii tried desperately to stay awake to fully enjoy their intimate embrace.  
"I wanted to see your concert" his sleepy voice mumbled  
Takumi couldn't help but smile, he loves this man so much "I know" he said so very softly "I played for you only"  
Takumi felt Gii's grip on his hand tighten and could feel his smile.  
They remained a bit more in their position, but Takumi wanted his lover to get proper rest in their bed so reluctantly had to break the embrace in which, he could feel, Gii was getting asleep into. Takumi moved his upper body to glance at Gii's face, he could see that Gii stirred trying again to stay awake when he sensed the movement because he didn't want Takumi to go away, and he could also see that he would soon lose the battle with his beautiful eyes that wanted to close so his body could get its needed sleep. And Takumi was intentioned to let his precious lover have it.  
Takumi kissed him fondly near his ear "Tired?" he whispered  
Gii could only find the energy to moan in approval. Takumi found him so very cute and kissed him again. "Come on, let's get into bed" and helped his man on his feet before accompanying him to bed. Luckily Gii could walk on his own but still Takumi put his arm around his waist and supported him all the way there.  
As soon as Gii's head hit the pillow he fell asleep, or so Takumi thought, he saw Gii was awake enough when he tried to walk away and Gii with his eyes still closed stopped him with his arms. A new wave of love hit the violinist as he forgot all that he was supposed to do and climbed in next to the innocent sleeping form of this wonderful man.

:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:

Both their lives continued as they were before they reunited but there was a huge difference now, they didn't walk two paths anymore, they were together. Even during the time when both or just one of them had a thigh schedule and they couldn't see each other for the whole day, at night they'd go home and none would be alone, they have the warmth of their lover as a welcome back. They didn't need to dream that their loved one was near them, their hearts didn't make use of the yearning anymore, the most sweet dream they were living it, they only had to reach out their arms and hold their lover close. And in mornings they wouldn't be alone, _'I don't have to stretch out my arms in trying to find you because you're already in my embrace'._

That summer Takumi went to New York with Gii and was formally introduced to the Saki family as Gii's life partner.

* * *

Author's note: I didn't notice there was a lot of sofa involved in this last chapter! ^^  
Because we ain't got clues about Gii's family and as I said I wanted to stay as close as possible to the manga I won't write about Takumi's encounter with them, but of course everyone loved Gii's life partner!

We reached the end of this Takumi-kun FF. Sorry you had to put up with my English, I know my vocabulary is poor and I'm sure some things sounded better in my head but I'm happy I could learn new words!  
A big big THANK YOU to everyone of you who left a comment (and will leave one!) m(_ _)m arigatou gozaimasu! !  
I hope you all liked this fan fiction, I loved writing it, it's been really fun for me! And (also as an answer to awesome guest, ps thank you I'm happy to hear that) I'm writing a new Takumi-kun fanfiction so everyone please look forward to it!

Once again a big thank you for reading my FF, I hope you liked it until the end! xo


End file.
